Your Wedding
by pandagame
Summary: Doyoung yang berjalan ke arahnya begitu menawan, indah, dan memesona. Jaehyun hanya termangu manatap keindahan itu menjauhinya, karena sesuatu yang murni tak pantas disandingkan dengannya yang brengsek. NCT Jaedo, Gugudan member as cameo


Your Wedding

NCT, Gugudan Members

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, Typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Jaehyun terperangah.

Doyoung yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya begitu menawan. Tingginya seolah ditakdirkan untuk meyelaraskan dengan tinggi Jaehyun, walau nyatanya mereka hanya beda beberapa senti. Badannya tegap, dan jas berwarna putih itu begitu pas di badannya. Bahunya lebar sekali, membuat kesan macho -walau Jaehyun menampik, kata macho dan Doyoung tidak pantas bersanding dalam satu kalimat- dan tegas.

 _"_ _ANAK KELAS SATU! BERDIRI YANG TEGAK!"_

 _Jaehyun di kala itu adalah murid badungan, makanya dia hanya berdiri seadanya dan itu membuat Doyoung murka. "YANG BERDIRI PALING BELAKANG SIAPA NAMANYA? BERDIRI JANGAN LOYO!"_

 _Doyoung terhitung cukup tinggi, kulitnya cukup putih dan waktu itu dia memakai kaos hitam yang memperlihatkan pundaknya yang luas. Beberapa murid wanita cukup terpesona tapi sayang kegalakkan Doyoung membuat mereka berpikir seribu kali untuk meminta nomor ponsel. Sayang, padahal wajahnya manis._

 _"_ _Sunbaenim, kalau galak-galak cantiknya hilang..."_

 _Doyoung langsung melotot mendengar guyonan yang Jaehyun ucapkan pelan. "KELILING LAPANGAN 7 KALI, SEKARANG!"_

 _Jaehyun takjub Doyoung bisa mendengarnya dari jarak segini, memang telinga kelinci sangat senstif. "Dasar kelinci," gumam Jaehyun._

 _"_ _DITAMBAH JADI 10 PUTARAN!"_

 _Kenapa Doyoung bisa mendengarnya dari jarak segini?_

Mata Jaehyun mengerjab saat memori itu berakhir, entah kenapa dia jadi bernostalgia. Padahal dia masih mengagumi Doyoung. Lelaki itu tampan, tapi ada kelembutan di komposisi wajahnya. Dan tentu saja Jaehyun takkan kehabisan kata untuk memuji betapa indahnya mata Kim Doyoung.

Mata itu besar dan bulat. Biasanya orang secerdas Doyoung akan memiliki sedikit angkuh dan meremehkan di sudut mata, tapi kebundaran mata itu seolah meyakinkan orang akan sikap jujur dan polos miliknya. Mata itu kadang melotot marah bila Jaehyun melalaikan kesehatannya atau berbuat hal -yang menurutnya- bodoh. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jaehyun jatuh cinta pada Doyoung.

 _"_ _Matanya besar banget," kata Johnny di sebelahnya. Jaehyun mengangguk acuh, mata kakak kelasnya itu terlalu besar dan itu membuat Jaehyun kesal. Seolah mata itu ada untuk menjadi cermin kejelekkan yang ada di sekolah ini. Jabatan wakil ketua OSIS memang pantas disandang Doyoung._

 _"_ _Hyung terpukau padanya?" tanya Jaehyun jahil yang menuai geplakan di kepala segera setelahnya. "Tentu saja tidak! Si 'kecil' Johnny bisa habis dibabat Ten nanti!"_

 _Jaehyun tertawa, nasib Johnny memang punya uke galak semacam Ten. "Tapi Jeff, kau mulai menarget Doyoung kan? Jangan karena taruhan bodoh, makanya kau nekat begitu."_

 _"_ _Yah, aku bukan tipe lelaki kurang ajar yang menarget orang karena hal begitu. Aku menargetnya karena hal lain," jawab Jaehyun sambil meminum soda di tangannya. "Berandal semacammu selalu punya alasan brengsek kan?"_

 _"_ _Lihat siapa yang berbicara? Seo Johnny mantan pemimpin geng ini benar-benar takut pada uke-nya ya."_

 _Hardikan itu membuat Johnny menghela nafas. "Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, makanya tak tahu apa-apa rasanya diancam begitu."_

 _Jaehyun mendengus geli. Kalau jatuh cinta bisa melemahkamu, dia tinggal mematikan perasaannya kan?_

 _Tapi takdir suka bermain-main, karena hanya selang sehari setelah dia bertekad begitu Jaehyun langsung jatuh dalam pesona Kim Doyoung._

 _Kala itu dia habis tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Sebelum polisi datang Jaehyun memang berhasil melarikan diri, sayang Jaehyun -yang dengan bodoh meninggalkan motornya di sekolah- pingsan di tengah perjalanan. Mungkin karena dia kecapekan karena begadang dan berantem dijadi satu._

 _Bangun-bangun, dia ada di UKS sekolah dengan Doyoung yang duduk di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Pembuat onar," bisik Doyoung dengan tatapan tajam. Mata besar itu mendelik kesal padanya, cerminan dari jiwa Doyoung yang membencinya. "Kenapa banyak orang yang suka tawuran sih? Faedahnya apa?"_

 _Jaehyun yang mencoba bangun langsung meringis, dia terluka lebih banyak dari yang dia pikiran. "Jangan bangun dulu, lukamu nanti terbuka. Rumahmu dimana? Akan kuantar."_

 _"_ _Bukan urusanmu," kata Jaehyun sinis. Dia melirik jam di ruangan itu, tapi ternyata sudah jam 9 malam. Tentunya Jaehyun kaget._

 _"_ _Sunbae, kenapa belum pulang?"_

 _"_ _Lalu meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini? Aku punya otak, Jung Jaehyun. Gerbang sekolah masih dibuka ketika aku menemukanmu di jalan, jadi kubawa ke sini saja. Sudah berbaring saja, aku mau ke tempat penjaga sekolah."_

 _Padahal Doyoung bisa saja meninggalkannya di jalan dan tidak perlu menungguinya, kenapa dia sebaik itu? Dan cuma bayangan Jaehyun atau di mata besar itu terbesit rasa khawatir?_

Doyoung berjalan semakin mendekatinya, padahal jarak mereka tidak sejauh itu tapi tetap terasa lama. Apa karena hari ini hari pernikahan?

Mata Doyoung terus diarahkan ke depan, jalannya tegap walau pendek-pendek. Dan alunan musik pernikahan masih terus berputar. Ini memang momen yang paling ditunggu. Padahal Jaehyun tidak pernah berharap akan berhubungan lebih jauh dengan Doyoung.

 _Setelah saat itu, Jaehyun jadi sedikit tertarik pada Doyoung. Awalnya dia memang tertarik karena wajah manisnya, sekarang mata jernih dan perilakunya yang menjerat Jaehyun._

 _Awalnya Jaehyun yakin bahwa ini hanya cinta monyet yang nanti juga akan hilang, karena di sekeliling Jaehyun banyak wanita dan uke yang tak kalah cantik. Tapi Jaehyun terus di'takdirkan' bertemu dengan Doyoung._

 _Dipasangkan menjadi MC acara sekolah._

 _Dipasangkan untuk duet bernyanyi ulang tahun sekolah._

 _Frekuensi yang terlalu sering membuat Jaehyun harus bekerja sama dengan Doyoung, mencoba menjadi akrab dan Jaehyun semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona sang kelinci._

 _Doyoung sering membuatkannya makanan, padahal itu tak perlu. Doyoung juga sering membantunya dalam tugas dan hal yang paling membuatnya tersentuh adalah Doyoung yang bisa bersikap seolah Jaehyun anak biasa. Sebagai anak bandel, Jaehyun sebenarnya juga pewaris perusahaan keluarganya. Dia memang ikut geng berandal untuk melepas stres._

 _Doyoung bertindak seperti seorang kakak yang tak pernah Jaehyun miliki. Dia marah jika Jaehyun berkelahi parah, tapi juga tak melarang jika Jaehyun pergi ke klub. "Kamu sudah besar, jadi pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu," kata Doyoung saat Jaehyun bertanya._

 _"_ _Tapi aku berharap kamu berhenti jika tahu hal yang kamu lakukan itu salah."_

 _Kalimat itu menampar Jaehyun, dan seolah sadar Jaehyun mengurangi intensitasnya berkelahi dan ke klub. Memang sulit, tapi entah dorongan dari mana dalam satu semester Jaehyun terbiasa untuk tidak tawuran setelah sekolah._

 _Dan tentu saja fenomena ini dianalisis oleh Johnny, dia mengambil kesimpulan kalau Jaehyun sedang jatuh cinta._

 _"_ _Wah, lihat siapa yang akhirnya keluar dari geng," kata Johnny setengah mengejek. Jaehyun hanya mendengus sambil duduk di seberang Johnny, lalu membalas. "Aku hanya istirahat, bukannya keluar."_

 _"_ _Tapi lama-lama juga akan berhenti," celetuk Ten yang langsung duduk di samping Johnny. "Mirip Johnny hyung waktu itu, coba pikir kapan terakhir kau tawuran? Kalau sudah lebih dari 3 bulan sih, kau sudah bertobat."_

 _Jaehyun terdiam, lalu membenarnkan perkataan Ten dalam hati. Dulu dia tak bisa bolos ke klub, sekarang ddia ke klub 2 minggu sekali -itu kemajuan, oke-. Dulu tauwran tiap minggu sekarang sudah nyaris tak pernah. Kenapa dia berubah begini?_

 _Hanya sebuah kalimat yang Kim Doyoung ucapkan semata? Padahal orang tuanya sudah angkat tangan._

 _"_ _Kau secinta itu pada Doyoung?" tembak Ten yang membuat Jaehyun melongo parah. "Yang benar saja?!"_

 _Tapi protesan Jaehyun tak berlangsung lama karena Doyoung keburu datang dan menariknya. "Katanya mau belajar fisika? Ayo jangan ngobrol sama duo manusia tak berguna itu."_

 _Dan teriakan Ten masih bisa terdengar sampai mereka keluar kantin, heran itu suara keras sekali. "Aku baru tahu kamu akrab sama mereka," kata Doyoung. "Iya hyung, Johnny hyung kan teman sejak kecilku."_

 _Doyoung mengiyakan lalu mereka memulai pelajaran. Sebenarnya Jaehyun tak sepintar itu sampai-sampai bisa lulus tanpa bimbingan, Doyoung sendiri untungnya bersedia mengajarinya._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, Jaehyun jadi semakin kepikiran dengan perkataan Ten tadi. Apa benar dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Doyoung?_

 _Lalu Jaehyun banyak berpikir -sambil mengerjakan soal yang Doyoung berikan-, selama ini hubungannya dengan Doyoung memang dekat, seperti kakak-adik. Jaehyun sayang Doyoung, begitupun Doyoung sayang padanya. Itu masih dalam batasan kakak-adik._

 _Tapi seiring waktu Jaehyun merasa kenyamanan lebih intim dengan Doyoung, dia tak mau kehilangan Doyoung. Doyoung yang sangat baik -walau galak setengah mati- juga tulus, itu anugerah bagi Jaehyun yang berandal._

 _Lalu Jaehyun pun sadar, itu namanya cinta datang karena terbiasa. Dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Doyoung._

 _Jaehyun bukan tipe orang yang suka menunda. Setelah mereka selesai belajar dan berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Jaehyun langsung menembak Doyoung. Reaksi Doyoung tidak diduga Jaehyun, karena wajah itu memerah dan mengiyakan dengan suara pelan._

 _Mereka resmi berpacaran sejak hari itu._

Senyum Jaehyun masih terkembang, mengingat hari bahagia itu rasanya membuat Jaehyun melayang. Langkah Doyoung semakin mendekatinya, dan tidak sedikit pun Doyoung membalas mata berbinar Jaehyun.

Karena tidak ada alasan Doyoung untuk membalasnya, waktu kembali berjalan cepat saat Doyoung berjalan melewati Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengubah senyumnya menjadi miris. Benar ini pernikahan Doyoung, tapi bukan dengannya. Ini pernikahan Doyoung dengan seorang wanita. Kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan kenapa mereka tidak melangkah lebih jauh sampai ke tahap pernikahan adalah karena Jaehyun sendiri.

Dalam sekejab, Doyoung sudah berada di hadapan pendeta. Selanjutnya adalah kedatangan sang mempelai wanita. Betapa mirisnya Jaehyun, dia selalu berharap menunggu Doyoung di altar. Tapi sekarang dirinyalah yang menonton Doyoung yang sedang menunggu di altar.

 _Hubungan Jaehyun dan Doyoung berlangsung manis, Jaehyun seketika menjadi manja pada Doyoung dan Doyoung yang tsundere suka sekali memarahinya. Mereka bahkan cukup terkenal karena keserasian mereka. Tapi dalam suatu hubungan pasti ada kejemuan, dan mereka mengalaminya._

 _Sayangnya kejemuan Jaehyun didukung dengan kebejatannya, dia mencoba bermain api dengan Nancy. Wanita itu cantik, menggoda dan selalu ada di sisi Jaehyun, karena Doyoung di kala itu sedang mempersiapkan ujian kelulusannya. Awalnya hanya bercanda tawa, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka jadi sering jalan berdua._

 _Doyoung tentunya menyadari hubungannya mulai berjarak dengan Jaehyun, dia pun meminta waktu sendiri. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya harus fokus pada pendidikannya, ini demi masa depannya._

 _Tapi perselingkuhan Jaehyun akhirnya ketahuan saat dirinya -yang sedang ke kafe dengan Kun- menangkap basah Jaehyun yang bermesraan dengan Nancy._

 _Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menyelesaikannya dengan baik, tapi Jaehyun menunduh Doyoung selingkuh dengan Rowoon sementara Doyoung yang tidak terima disalahkan berteriak membalas. Dan satu tamparan di pipi Doyoung memperburuk segalanya, Doyoung memutuskan pergi dengan Kun._

 _Keesokannya Jaehyun sangat sadar untuk langsung meminta maaf pada Doyoung -dia sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Nancy -tapi Johnny sudah menjegalnya. "Jangan coba-coba, Jung!" kata Johnny tegas. Dia sedang libur menunggu kuliah ngomong-ngomong. "Kau tahu Doyoung sedang ujian, jika melihatmu tidak hanya dirinya tapi masa depannya akan kau hancurkan."_

 _Jaehyun sendiri ingin membantah Johnny, tapi Ten yang histeris di belakang mereka membuat Jaehyun mundur. Terlihat jelas sekali Ten sangat kecewa pada Jaehyun, dan kalau bisa ingin membunuhnya. Jaehyun masih tahu diri untuk tidak memperburuk suasana._

 _Beberapa minggu sudah terlewati, tapi Jaehyun masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Doyoung. Hal menyakitkan lainnya adalah, bahwa satu-satunya pesan yang diterima Jaehyun adalah permintaan putus dari Doyoung._

 _Kalap, Jaehyun langsung ke rumah Doyoung. Tapi kabar terbaru lainnya adalah Doyoung baru saja pergi ke bandara, rupanya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa ke Jerman. Sebenarnya Doyoung ingin menolaknya karena memikirkan Jaehyun, tapi kebodohannya membuat Doyoung pergi menjauh darinya._

 _Komunikasi dengan Doyoung putus seketika, Ten dan Johnny menutup mulut rapat-rapat sementara Kun sudah kembali ke China. Rowoon yang dia cemburui malah akan bertunangan dengan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir._

 _Jaehyun yang patah hati memang bisa menata hatinya, tapi pertunangannya dengan wanita rekan bisnis ayahnya tidak memberi rasa apapun pada Jaehyun. Hatinya mati saat Doyoung pergi, dengan begitu 4 tahun berlalu._

Dan sekarang di sinilah Jaehyun berada, berdiri di tengah kerumunan teman Kim Doyoung untuk menyaksikan pernikahannya dengan Kim Sejeong. Lucu adalah ketika satu-satunya kabar dari -mantan- kekasihmu adalah tentang pernikahannya. Doyoung seolah ingin membuat Jaehyun makin menderita dengan mengundangnya, tapi Jaehyun yang rindu akan Doyoung pun datang.

Dia tahu ada Johnny dan Ten jauh di depannya, begitu juga dengan beberapa teman SMA mereka. Beberapa langkah dari Jaehyun ada Rowoon dengan Inseong -tunangan yang akan dinikahinya-, bahkan Kun repot-repot datang -sambil membawa suami dan anaknya-. Mereka semua diundang, semua diharapkan datang oleh Doyoung. Entah untuk kasus Jaehyun.

"Sejeong sudah besar," bisik wanita di depan Jaehyun. Harusnya yang bicara begitu ibu Sejeong, tapi wanita ini terlalu muda untuk disebut ibu. " _Eonnie,_ jangan berbicara seperti ibunya," kata wanita lain di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya mereka teman Sejeong.

Sejeong jugalah sangat cantik, rambutnya sebahu dengan poni yang menutupi dahi. Gaunnya tidak besar mengembang, tapi panjang dan membentuk tubuhnya. Beberapa bisikan lain terdengar dan Jaehyun menyimpulkan Sejeong jugalah sangat populer.

Sejeong yang sampai di altar, diserahkan pada Doyoung. Doyoung tersenyum hangat pada -calon- mertuanya sekaligus Sejeong, dan itu membuat Jaehyun makin miris.

Harusnya dia yang menunggu dan menyambut Doyoung.

Harusnya dia yang mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjaga Doyoung.

Harusnya dia yang memegang kedua tangan Doyoung dan berdiri dengannya di altar.

Harusnya dialah yang sedang mengucap sumpah dengan Doyoung di sampingnya.

Dan sebuah ide gila melesak di otak Jaehyun.

"Aku..."

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Jaehyun tidak hanya membuat Doyoung yang sedang membaca ikrar pernikahan kaget, tapi pendeta dan seluruh hadirin pesta. Jaehyun tahu Ten melihatnya dengan kaget dan bergegas ingin menamparnya kalau Johnny tidak menghentikan, atau kakak Doyoung yang tampak kehabisan kesabaran saat melihat Jaehyun.

"Itu harus dihentikan!" teriak Jaehyun lagi. Dengan kenekatan khas SMA-nya, Jaehyun berlari cepat, lebih cepat dari Gongmyung ataupun Johnny yang sudah berada di dekatnya. Jaehyun segera menarik Doyoung dan berlari menjauhi altar.

"ANAKKU!"

" _EOMMA,_ ASTAGA JANGAN PINGSAN!"

"DOYOUNG!"

Berbagai teriakan langsung mewarnai gereja kecil itu, tapi Jaehyun menulikan pendengarannya dan terus menyeret Doyoung yang sedang meronta. "Apa-apaan Jaehyun?! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" bentak Jaehyun balik. "Aku takkan kehilanganmu, aku waktu itu memang bodoh dan membuatmu terluka. Tapi aku akan menebusnya, aku akan melindungimumulai sekarang dan kitalah yang akan berada di altar itu!"

"Kau gila?!" kata Doyoung yang entah kenapa suaranya melemah. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sejeong!"

"Tapi masih belum resmi, kalian belum sempat mengucapkan ikrar pengantin!"

"Kau gila, Jung!"

Stamina mereka sama-sama luar biasa, berteriak-teriak begitu sambil berlari keluar gereja. Jaehyun tahu Doyoung tak meronta lagi, dia mengikuti Jaehyun dengan sukarela. Ternyata memang benar Doyoung masih mencintainya.

Jaehyun melihat pintu itu tersenyum senang, sebentar lagi mereka akan melewati pintu gereja dan naik mobil Jaehyun. Mereka akan langsung pergi dari Seoul ke daerah lain, dimana mereka berdua bisa menikah dengan aman. Atau Jaehyun bisa memesan tiket pesawat dan melarikan diri dengan Doyoung, restu tak penting baginya.

Sedikit lagi, mereka akan melewati pintu itu dan Jaehyun merasa menang. Dia berhasil melarikan diri dengan Doyoung! Dia berhasil!

DUAK!

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun terhuyung dan wajah kebanggaannya itu sukses terhantuk aspal. Jaehyun tak bisa bangun lagi, kepalanya begitu pusing dan berat. Tapi siapa yang menyerangnya? Kan tidak mungkin Doyoung, apa Johnny? Atau barangkali Gongmyung?

Genggaman tangannya pada Doyoung sudah dilepas paksa oleh orang itu, dan setelah susah payah menengok pelakunya tak Jaehyun sangka.

"JANGAN!" teriak Sejeong sambil menarik kuat tangan Doyoung yang ingin menolongnya. "SENTUH PENGANTINKU!"

"SEJEONG!" teriak teman-teman Sejeong dengan histeris. Sejeong sendiri sudah menenteng _high heels_ -nya di tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya menggengam erat tangan Doyoung. Mata Sejeong berkilat marah, dan jelas dialah yang tadi melayangkan _flying kick_ ke kepala Jaehyun.

"KAU! BERANI SEKALI MEMBAWA DOYOUNG SETELAH MENGKHIANATI! LELAKI KURANG AJAR!" teriak Sejeong marah. Dia bahkan nyaris saja menendang Jaehyun lagi bila Doyoung tak sigap menghentikannya. "Tenang, Sejeong. Tenang..."

"Tapi, dia ini sudah mengacaukan pernikahan kita!" pekik Sejeong. Doyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Karena itu, ayo kita kembali ke dalam ya. Kita lanjutkan pernikahan kita!"

Sejeong yang mendengarnya mengangguk pelan, Doyoung sendiri membantunya mengenakan _high heels_ -nya. "Sebentar, aku ingin berbicara pada Jaehyun" katanya yang disambut kernyitan dahi oleh Sejeong. "Hanya sebentar! Aku takkan lari dari pernikahan kita!"

Setelah Sejeong memberikan izin, Doyoung mendekati Jaehyun yang masih terkapar. "Jae," bisik Doyoung lembut. "Aku sudah terlalu kecewa padamu, apa saja yang kau lakukan 4 tahun ini? Kau bisa saja menyusulku ke Jerman tapi kenapa kau tak melakukannya? Kau bisa membawaku pergi saat undangan baru disebar, tapi kenapa kau memilih menunggu sampai hari ini? Semua sudah terlambat."

Doyoung berbalik dan Sejeong sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Doyoung, pasangan yang begitu serasi itu pun pergi. "Sampai jumpa, Jaehyun."

"TIDAA-"

.

.

.

"-AKKKKKKKKKK!"

DUAK!

Jaehyun langsung terbangun setelah sebuah bantal sukses menyasar di wajahnya, dan dia masih terbengong saat melihat seorang anak kecil tersenyum geli. "DOYOUNG _HYUNG_ , AKHIRNYA JAEHYUN _HYUNG_ BANGUN!" teriak anak itu keras.

"BAGUS HAECHAN, CEPAT SURUH DIA SARAPAN!"

Anak bernama Haechan itu tersenyum jahil pada Jaehyun. "Dengar kan, _hyung_? Ayo kita sarapan!"

Jaehyun yang masih kebingungan hanya mengikuti Haechan yang berjalan riang di depannya. Tiba di ruang makan, dia malah disuguhi pemandangan 5 pria yang sedang bercengkrama sambil berteriak lapar.

Apa-apaan?

"Jangan berisik!" pekik seorang pria sambil menaruh beberapa lauk di meja. "Kalian bar-bar sekali sih!"

"Taeyong _hyung_ sok normal!" bantah Haechan sambil duduk. "Doyoung _hyung_ , mana lauknya lainnya? Aku lapar~"

"Sabar Haechan, nih siap."

Delapan pria di sana masih asyik mengobrol, Jaehyun merasa aneh. Tadi dia sedang tersungkur di depan gereja karena _flying kick_ Sejeong, sekarang dia berada di semacam asrama?

"Jaehyun, kok bengong? Ayo makan!" kata seorang pria -yang Jaehyun kenali sebagai Johnny- sambil menepuk bahunya. Jaehyun yang masih cengo membuat semua orang di sana khawatir.

"Jaehyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Taeyong melongo dari sampingnya Johnny. "Dia kecapekan kali ya," kata pria lainnya. "Bisa jadi, Taeil _hyung_."

Doyoung yang duduk di sampingnya langsung menaruh tangannya di kening Jaehyun. "Tidak panas, apa nyawanya belum terkumpul?" gumam Doyoung. "Mungkin Jaehyun sedang berpikir sesuatu?" kata pria lainnya dengan aksen aneh. Jaehyun baru sadar pria itu suaminya Kun yang datang ke pernikahan Doyoung, kenapa dia ada di sini juga?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkup kepala Doyoung dan memaksanya untuk berpaling. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Doyoung, pemilik tangan itu. "Serius Jaehyun, kau membuat kami semua khawatir!"

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun membuka suaranya. "Bukannya Doyoung _hyung_ menikah dengan Sejeong?"

Krik. Krik.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Seluruh pria di sana tertawa heboh, bahkan sampai ada yang jatuh dari kursi. Mereka semua sibuk menertawai Jaehyun yang begitu polos mengatakannya, kebodohan dari seorang yang katanya begitu sempurna.

"Astaga, Jaehyun! Kau terlalu terpengaruh dengan duet Doyoung-Sejeong ya?" tanya Johnny yang sibuk memegang perutnya. "Duh perutku..."

Doyoung masih syok, dia menepuk beberapa kali kedua pipi Jaehyun sebelum berkata. "Jung Jaehyun! Aku ini hanya berduet untuk SM Station dengan Sejeong, kenapa kau sampai terpikir tentang pernikahan sih?"

Lalu kalimat itu membuat Jaehyun sadar. Dirinya adalah bagian dari grup SME, dan Doyoung-Sejeong hanya teman duet. Jadi pernikahan tadi hanya mimpi?!

"Aku..." kata Jaehyun dengan telinga memerah. "Kelihatannya mimpi aneh."

"Tuh kan!" pekik Haechan semangat. "PANTAS SAJA JAEHYUN _HYUNG_ TERIAK SEBELUM KUPUKUL DENGAN BANTAL TADI!"

"Serius Jaehyun, kadang kau tak perlu cemburu parah pada teman Doyoung..."

" _I think, you really out of mind bro..."_

Jaehyun hanya menghela nafas, apalagi sorak-sorai Yuta yang menyadari telinganya sangat merah membuat semua member NCT127 -kecuali dirinya dan Doyoung- semakin heboh.

Bagaimana bisa Jaehyun, anggota grup NCT yang sedang berjuang di blantika musik Korea Selatan, menganggap dunia pernikahan Doyoung-Sejeong nyata?

"Kau membaca cerita fans lagi ya?" tanya Johnny yang diangguki Jaehyun. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan sering mencari hal seperti itu!"

Doyoung masih menatapnya serius dan malu saat berkata. "Kupikir kau kenapa, ternyata mimpi sampai segitunya?! Kan aku sudah menjadi pacarmu, kenapa begitu _insecure_ sih?"

"CIEEE TUMBEN PACAR DIAKUI..."

"Yuta _hyung_ diam saja deh!"

"Ululu, _bunny_ marah~"

"Eww, Johnny _hyung_."

Jaehyun yang sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata cuma tersenyum malu, malu karena dia bisa-bisanya mimpi begitu. Malu karena dia keceplosan membocorkan mimpinya, lihat sekarang semua member menertawakannya.

"Tidak apa, kan kau jarang kena _bully._ Rasakan jadi diriku!" kata Doyoung berusaha menghibur tapi kesannya menjatuhkan. Tapi Jaehyun tak peduli, yang penting mimpi itu cuma mimpi. Jaehyun masih bisa mendapatkan Doyoung. Karena tak ada pesaing yang mampu mengalahkannya.

"Doyoung, setelah ini jangan lupa belanja buat keperluan _dorm_."

"Iya, Taeyong _hyung._ Mark sama Haechan makan yang banyak ya! _"_

 _"_ _Hyung_ , ambilkan Jaehyun juga dong~"

"Ambil sendiri!"

Atau dia bisa menjadikan duo MarkChan sebagai saingan dalam mandapatkan perhatian Doyoung.

.

.

.

FIN

Oke, sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Your Wedding- Jun. K sama video tentang pengantin pria dibawa kabur sama paca cowoknya dan dikejar ama pengantin cewek! Kocak gak sih, dan hancur sudah keinginan Panda membuat ff angst. Memang Panda gak cocok buat ff begini, apalagi _mood_ Panda yang kurang cocok buat ff humor. Hancur...

Jadi cerita ini bagus? Alurnya tidak mudah ditebak atau membosankan? Silakan fav, follo dan review-nya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
